Episode 2: Short Committe and Trouble
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Pit, the Captain for Palutena, is having a usual day in the sky. But when he discover a fighter who is terribly ill and at crisis, Pit had to take him/her to Dr. Mario for service. Although, in other hand, he had been instructed by Master Hand to find a portal for the newcomer world to Smash universe. See and how it turns out for the angel and check mark his to-do list.
1. Episode 2, Part 1

**Previously on Episode 1:**

Toon Link got an invitation to the new update, leading him hurrying to the new game: Tri Force Heroes.

"But," Toon Link began "I'm going to miss my friends and family here. Though, I am willing to help anyone who needs of help."

King Tuft neutral lip stretch into a smile "My boy, it is your choice. I will find another user to help us if we had to. But you're a perfect fit to our plot and the princess select you as a Knight."

The young Hylian looked to Master Hand, he was going to question him with a troubled tone "Will I return back here again?"

Master Hand sincerely gesture his hand, nodding and Toon Link grew a smile on his face. King Tuft applause, it looks like he can return anytime back to the Mansion and the Hylian confirmed to join the King.

"What now?" Master Hand whinned.

"brOtHEr! AN iNvaTaTIon!" Crazy Hand yelled, rusing to Master Hand.

"SymBol! nEw uNfaMIlIar SYMbOl!"

"Cloud Strife, storms into battle. I like the sounds of that. We must tell the smashers and prepare a welcoming committee immediately that he's coming soon!"

* * *

 **Episode 2: Short Committe and Troublesome**

* * *

"Woohoo!" screamed Pit, soaring in the air. In a speed of light, stretching his arms to feel the wind cut like a dagger. Today, he need a break from the havoc, fighting the Underworld army and getting fresh air and from the Smash Touranment. The Power of Flight, duration is five minutes, spending his time on the air for at least three minutes, flew across acres of forest terrain.

"I am loving the air~" the angel said, closing his eyes, ameloriate from the Smash Touranment likely taking a nice flight outside of the event.

 _Too bad that you need assistant to be in air, Pit. Without my guidence, I don't what you'll become nowadays._ said a distinctive and bold, elegant voice.

"Lady Palutena!"

 _Yes Pit?_

"Thanks for ruining my parade. . . I just wanted to fly one day on my own. Can I just at least brag _once_ without feeling down with your truth and honest fact? Can you give me support?" Pit complained.

 _I would, but you started the conversation. And fly by your own not without my supervision._ said Palutena.

"I don't really need supervision, but if you say so. And I just realized, I said stuff out loud so I can remember!"

 _You're silly. It's weird to talk by yourself._ Palutena laughed.

"Unless I'm thinking of a plan so I can decipher so I can remember that way!" Pit said, crossing his chest using his arms. While in the air, Pit noticed he's heading to Dream land, he doesn't know why the Goddess of Light is controlling him to a tranquil and cute place. Noticing Waddles are resting peacefully on the plains and a gentle breeze hitting the trees, causing them to look like the branch with leaves is waving at Pit. ( _Hint:_ Personification.)

"So, uh, where are we going to this place Lady Palutena?" the angel asked.

 _I saw an army of the Underworld is heading this way to Kirby's land. But only a handful, just take them down or they'll start provoking the fighters or taking their life force._ acquaintanced by Palutena.

Pit nodded "Lucky for us, our force is too divine to be touched!" he slide his fingers to his hair and flip the short brunette hair, gesturing that he's too fabulous or sexy and intangible by the Underworld army.

 _Okay, enough with your charisma, let's focus on the Underworld army._ Palutena communicated to Pit's thought. Pit nodded as he flew across the Dream Land in high speed, ready to release multiple arrows using Palutena Bow.

"There!" Pit detected a handful of Monoeyes and Skuttlers hovering around Dream Land. It seems like the Underworld army is searching for preys that are vulnerable or looking for smashers to absorb their life force from them. Aiming his Light arrow on the monsters, auto lock on them and release. The Light arrow travel and disturb the group of monsters, causing them to scatter. Pit soar closer, melee them with his bow.

Monoeye use his cyclop tremendous eye and charge a dark beam to hit Pit. The angel quickly evade as it launch and Pit release his charge arrow at the Monoeye. As it been eradicated, Skuttlers, clinging on to the hills, one threw a bone and the other is chanting spells. Palutena control Pit to a safer distance to use his projectiles. Pit release multiples of Light arrows at the Skuttlers, preventing them to use their attack.

Monoeyes retreated, but Palutena control Pit and making him follow them in pursuit. _Over there Pit, don't let them escacpe!_ Palutena said.

"I'm on it!" The royal captain servant of the goddess saw them fleeting and withdraw to escape. He charged his Light arrow, rigorous at their weak point and trigger his bow. A critical hit!

The monsters disintegrated into molecules, then disappear in thin air. Pit raise his fist triumphly, mission clear for a skirnish encounter of the Underworld army. "That was easy!"

 _Your victory is great, but the war against the Underworld army is constant. But you did a great job defending fighters from those Underworld Army and save the creatures in Dream Land._ said Palutena.

"Well, actually, you deserve the credit. You know, you _did_ most of it by the power of flight while I did all the shooting and stuff. Right Lady Palutena?" Pit said, rubbing his back of his radiant wings as he soar across the Green Greens. Pit was waiting for Lady Palutena for her response for at least few second because he noticed his flight and being balance in the air is inadequete.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked again.

No response.

"Lady Palutena! Answer me! I can't control the power of flight on my own!" Pit panicked, he was headed toward the large tree with a face. The tree somehow started to form winds from its mouth, forcing Pit to lose control. The angel has been forcefully went backwards, crashing down to the field of Dream Land. This wouldn't be a pleasant landing for him on his back.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Fortunately, the angel successfully landed on the ground on a cushion, unharmed. Pit smiled "Oh, heh heh, squishy cushion I landed."

"Poooyooo. . ." a faint whine occurred.

"Huh?" Pit looked surprised. He glanced from left to right from the noise is coming from. All he see was Green, bubbles, and butterflies.

After a quick observation, he shrugged his shoulders "Could be the wind."

"Poooyo. . ."

Once Pit heard the weak whimper again, contemplating the area for anything could happen in any second "There it is again! Hmmm. . . if the noise is not around here, then it must be above or underneath me. . ."

His prediction was right. Something did soften his landing; he is sitting on top of someone. Pit felt his cushion was beginning to stir. He sprouted immediately, it feels odd at first, but when he realized he collided his impact to the pink puffball warrior.

"Kirby! I am SO sorry that I use you as a cushion! Something had happened in the air and—"

Pit noticed Kirby is growing radiation on his forehead and not giving any eye contact or retaliate on the angel. Pit knelt and place his palm on the warrior's forehead. It was warm and burning up than he would usually be.

"Ohh, you're burning up little fella'. Let me take you to the clinic where Dr. Mario can therapeutic you back in Smash mansion." Pit carefully lift the pink marshmallow on to his arms as he started walking across the Green Greens. Kirby was so light that he thinks he's lifting a large feather. For a hungry player, he can surely didn't gain any weight. Scanning the field, he noticed the patterns and themes in Dream Land and looked at Kirby in his arms.

"Nice place you got there. It's colorful, all green and flourish greens and flowers and rainbow. . . stars everywhere. . . everything is cute around here. . . how can you live like this?! Every day, you see everything cute and sweet! It's irritating, but it matches your theme Kirby. Plus, Master Hand said you're the cutest fighter ever known to wikipedia! Well, in my world, I take breaks then back fighting the Underworld Army. Taking down Medusa but she was revived and I destory her, again. I was able to negate the Underworld Army momentarily. Then there's Hades, king of the Underworld or something. ***whisper*** _His personality is rather incontrovenrtible to bare._ Monsters are everywhere to take humans souls in need thousands of them in order to make more Underworld Army just to punish me. Oh, and the Chaos Kin took over Lady Palutena for her divine soul and she turned into stone so Pittoo and I have to travel other realms to hunt it down. . . Well compare to mine and yours is—"

"Poo. . .yo?" Kirby rubbed his eyelid lightly with his stubby hand of his.

"Oh, did I talk too much? And did I bother your beauty sleep? Well, if I did, I am terribly sorry on landing on you at first." Pit said. Kirby shook his head, denying that he didn't do anything to harm or annoyed the Star Warrior. He had already forgiven the angel about the incident.

"Well, rest up pinky. And your welcome, you weren't able to fight off those monsters since you're ill. I can see why Lady Palutena was. . . uh gone? Anyway, you'll be happy that I eliminated the Underworld Army for you since you're not able to fend off with your condition." Pit said, a slender grin of his to Kirby. The Star Warrior share the same expression to Pit and went back to sleep.

Pit looked at the sky and pray to the heavens to the goddess above "Lady Palutena! If you can hear me, open the gate and bring me and Kirby back to the Smash mansion!"

Nothing had happened.

". . .I guess I'm walking back to the mansion." Pit groaned.

 **Few hours later. . .**

For a long excruciating hours of walking back to the mansion, Pit decided to rest; he saw a comfortable place to rest. Placing Kirby on to a fodder he spotted and gently resting Kirby on to the fodder as he was counting sheeps. Pit collapsed to the grassy ground, resting his back on the solid flat oak under a shade. He took a deep breath and exhale it all out. Prefer to close his eyes for a period of time.

"Man, I'm still not even close back to the Smash Touranment! I need to get there, fast." Pit whined aloud.

 _Wow, you should've just asked for a ride._ Palutena said from his mind, scared Pit the heck out of him.

"L-lady Palutena! Where were you?! I was worried about your absence! I thought something happen to you!" Pit screamed, straightening his back of alertness as he peering up to the baby blue sky. Surely he's not in Dream Land, but not even close to his destination.

 _Sorry Pit, Master Hand summon us to have a meeting. A meeting about a newcomer from Final Fantasy VII, he's quite charming and a formidable one too. Which he plans to make a Welcoming party for the newcomer. Also, I have a feeling that I need to leave you for something, but I couldn't put a finger on it. . .  
_

"A newcomer? And I miss it out? Doesn't matter, Lady Palutena! Why didn't you send me back to safety _before_ you left?! It was a HUGE problem at first since I can't control the power of flight on my own!" Pit argued, raising both his arms like he was upset.

 _You're going to be fine anyway. Beside, why did you bring Kirby along with you? His home is in Dream Land, trying to abduct him?_ questioned Palutena.

"Oh! Completely forgotten about him. He's not feeling well. Maybe something that he ate is poisonous? Or a virus attacked him out of nowhere?" Pit guessed.

 _And where did you found him?_

"Um, after you left. . . wait, I think it's a good thing that you left Lady Palutena. If you send me back, then I'll never find him. We'll never know how severe this cutie would be in right now!" Pit realized.

 _So my instinct was correct after all._ said Palutena.

"Okay Lady Palutena, please take me back to the Smash mansion!" Pit said, rosing from the ground and cacrefully lift sleepy Kirby on to his arms.

 _Uhh I can't. Master Hand need assistant to find the portal of Final Fantasy that appeared somewhere in Smash universe. In your doubt, Master Hand select you to search in the air and ground for that portal.  
_

"Now? It'll be a quick trip to the clinic! Why can't Pittoo could find the portal instead of me? I was on break." Pit said, frowning.

 _Hero supposeively be on duty. Like Mario protecting Princess Peach from the horrifying beast Bowser. Though, Master Hand choose you becacuse he trust you since Brawl. And Kirby, we can let centurion take care of him.  
_

Pit prefer Kirby to be on safe hand as a fighter. Also, using Kirby as a safe landing, he felt regret for hurting Kirby even he approves his accident on him. If Palutena couldn't teleport him, due to limititation, he got an idea.

"I'll ask Viridi. She can teleport me back to the mansion and I'll take Kirby to Dr. Mario for treatment." Pit said in appeasing tone so he wouldn't disturb Kirby, but he got an unsettle feeling to ask for _her_ help.

 _Oh you don't want to get help from the goddess of Light? I see how it is, going to the Goddess of Nature and thinking me a secondary source.  
_

". . .I-I didn't mean to Lady Palutena!" Pit stuttered, feeling that he had disrespected the goddess.

 _Just kidding Pit. I was fooling you a bit. But you sure you wanted to talk to Viridi?_ said Palutena.

"Positive. She liked Kirby because how he looks like, I know she cared for his safety." Pit said.

Pit stood calmly and glanced to the sky and yelled "Viridi, Goddess of Nature! Can you hear me?"

' _What do you want, angel? Can't you see that I'm busy developing more armies of nature to destory humanity?'_ Viridi snapped.

 _Are you still doing this, Viridi? It'll never work if Pit is around to clean up your mess._ said Palutena.

' _Well well, if it isn't the goodie goodie on human side. Don't worry, Dark Pit is on my side, he'll take care of your servants!'_ Viridi barked.

 _You'll never change your mind on humanities, don't you?_

 _'Those monsters ruined the environment! Killing trees and life and polluting the planet! They're the poison and I am the cure. . . by annihilating their kinds into dust!'_

"Uhh, ladies?" Pit tried to budge in to the argument.

 _We're not going to let you harm humans at all cost, Viridi. I thought we were friends since the incident of the release of Chaos Kin._

 _'Well excuse me, you and that angel is the one who release it in the first place? Correct?'_

 _We didn't know it was a prison for twisted monsters._ said Paluten, irritated.

 _'Serves you right, the goddess of light! And you ended up killing a bunch of human for three years.'_

 _At least I got accepted to be a fighter, not like you as a Mii costume._

 _'What did you say? I can't hear you! Blah, blah, blah, BLAH!'_

"Hellllooo? Can I talk now?" Pit said.

 _No. 'No!'_ both goddesses said in unison.

The angel continued talking, completely ignore their topic, he prefer taking care of someone is in danger "It's all in the past now! Sorry Lady Palutena. And Viridi, I ask you if you can teleport me back to the Mansion! That's all I ask for!" Pit said.

' _Why can't the beloved goddess of yours do it herself?'_ Viridi snapped.

 _I'm reserving it becacuse he got things in at hand. I would do it myself, but I'm preparing a welcoming party for a newcomer. You know Kirby, he's sick and he need your help_ _deeply._ said Palutena.

 _'Don't tell me what to do, missy! Kirby you say?'_

"Yes. This poor little cutie is ill. He care about nature in his world, so he cares about you. Riiiiiight?" Pit cooed.

 _'Oh, fine, let me see. . . hmmm. . . gotcha. Just hold still will ya?'_

"You're going to help Viridi?" Pit asked, if Viridi is going to teleport him to the mansion.

 _'For now Pitty. You're just lucky that this creature is great in his enviornment and his adorableness.'_

"Yes! Finally! I can finally take Kirby to see a doctor!" Pit cheered, happily that their argument has somewhat ended so he wouldn't want to hear this constant complaints. The gate lead to nature open and Pit teleported instantly with Kirby.

Palutena did not approve Viridi. The Goddess of Light tisked _So much for the back-up back there, Pit. Caring for Kirby is your priority. You're never going to change at all, to protect someone who is in a terrible condition. Silly of him. Now that Viridi is gone with Pit, now going back to set up a party instead. I wonder how it turns out for Pit and Kirby.  
_

 _'Still talking to yourself?'_

Palutena took that a surprise _You're still here? You can go now, I didn't ask for you to roast me with insult. Pit was requesting for you, so toddles._

 _'Hah! Persistent as always.'_ Viridi barked.

 _Shut it. I'm leaving you here while I wait for Pit to return._ With that, Palutena left Viridi in the sky and went back to the Smash mansion.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
**

* * *

 **A/N- I hope I get the concept of the characters. Yes, I did play Kid Icarus: Uprising. It's a great game, but I don't like the controllers like shooting games. Remind me that I played Dementium on DS, Kid Icarus is even complicated than that horror game.**

 **Please R &R and wait till Part 2!**


	2. Episode 2, Part 2

Dr. Mario was scanning through his paperwork of fighters release form. In the clinic (or office he preferred), it was serene for him to take a break due to events of the fighters starting their tourneys. No accident occurs, so he got no patient to taken care of. But compare to Mario, his counterpart from different timeline or his clone, he has other things to do instead having no interest on the Tournament. Though, he didn't say he can't fight, simply make his decision.

Organizing the paper by the fighter's universe, there was multiple harsh knocks on the clinic door. He paused, staring at the door as he set aside the piles of report.

"Come in,"

Pit stormed in, slamming the door against the wall, nearly creating a hole by knob. Dr. Mario retracted, forcing him to take a few steps back. There, the angel got a pink round fighter in his arms. Dr. Mario first take a glimpse of the angel and saw the expression he was making and look down to see Kirby, who wrinkling his face while in his sleep like he was in severe pain.

"What-a happened?"the chubby doctor said, rising to them while putting the reflector on to his forehead.

"I found Kirby in his world, sick on the ground. Do your magic Doctor! I was going to my daily routine to fight the Underworld Army, like always, defending them being guided by Lady Palutena and—"

"Yes, yes," Dr. Mario interrupted, stretching his examine gloves and wear it through his slender fingers as he walked to a certain hospital bed and patted the soft, white surface "rest him here. Let me examine Kirby."

Pit obeyed, resting the Star Warrior on to the bed as Dr. Mario get on to his task. Using his stethoscope, gently resting his palm of his hand on to Kirby's pink body to steady him in order to listen the star warrior's inner body. At first thing he heard was Kirby wincing through the chilly touch of the stethoscope on to him, then, an unusual gurgling noises inside of Kirby, like a virus harming within.

"Hmm. . ." Dr. Mario hesitated, then look at Pit as he cathasis his breath.

"Is it serious doc?" Pit said in concern voice.

"Oh, no. I dealth a-this before. I got the remedy for his a-symptoms. He only got a-stomach virus for eating that is not food for him."

Pit frowned; he knows for sure that Kirby ate a tree, fighters, enemies, etcetera. "But, he's a living thing and has an ability like a black hole. . . and it's pink and adorable! How possibly can he get sick from eating an entire field with one gulp?"

The doctor shook his head, tapping his chin as he think and spoke aloud "Another universe perhaps, edible, but not suited for him."

"Oh."

Dr. Mario stroll to the counter, pick out a certain drugs with white pills in a plastic bottle as he return to his spot "This will do."

Twisting the cap and pull out one capsule. Slipping one to Kirby slightly open mouth and took out his clip board to record the data Kirby had taken his medicine. Pit remained in the room, eyeing at Dr. Mario, then to Kirby who was sleeping peacefully.

"Kirby will be a-fine. It is not transitory condition he is a-suffering."

The angel sighed in relief; straightened his back and smiled "Well, I'm heading out! Lady Palutena need my assistance!"

"Such in a hurry?" Dr. Mario asked, didn't bother looking at Pit as he analyze Kirby status.

"Ah! Lady Palutena said there's a newcomer coming here! Not the veterans, or the latest. It's a total new—"

"I was there at the a-meeting." Dr. Mario interrupted, heading back to his office desk. Removing the data of Kirby and staple to other Kirby's record of past incident, neatly stack them as he pull out a file for the Star Warrior. As Dr. Mario walked to the filing cabinets, Pit heard him and starting to make whining noise from his mouth.

"Wait, you were. . .?"

The person in white coat nodded once.

"Aww! I missed so many awesome things in one day! And I _was_ on break!" Pit groaned loudly, causing the pink marshmallow to stir. Dr. Mario shushed the angel behavior and immediately slipped into silence.

Pit tip-toed to Kirby, observing him while his sleep. A slight change on Kirby, he's not in excruciating pain as much, nor even whimpering. Pit leaned to the pink, round fighter. The pink fighter snored in peace "Ooyyyeee. . . Ooyyyee. . ."

"Aww! It's so cute when he's fast asleep!"

Dr. Mario cleared his throat to get Pit's attention "Don't you have to go elsewhere?"

"Oh, right!" Pit punch his palm lightly, reminding that he had to be with the goddess.

"Take care of Kirby." Pit whispered in high tone. Dr. Mario looked at the angel once more as he exiting him out of the clinic, closing the door quietly and the doctor resume back to his work.

Right at cue, there was Lucario patiently waiting outside of the clinic. The Aura Pokemon heard every ounce of conversation between the doctor and the angel using his senses. As Pit closed the door, Lucario spoke up telepathically " _So it was him._ "

The voice startled Pit. He glanced to his right, noticing Lucario was sitting on the ground, like he was meditating or waiting for him. Lucario gaze at Pit as he approach "Don't scare me like that!"

" _My apologies for startling you._ " Lucario calmly said.

Pit kindly accepted his words coming to his mind. Knowing this is a Pokemon, he ask for its name or title "You're. . . Lucario right? How long have you been here?"

The Pokemon nod " _One and only, yes. I been here for hours._ "

"Why are you here and what do you mean that _it was_ _him_? You know about this?" Pit questioned, crossing his chest using his arms. He wanted to know the answer from Lucario; he knows about Kirby's condition.

" _It wasn't my fault,_ " Lucario began " _that innocent creature is after my food. I told him not to eat my food, he is disobedient. But when something occured, I dare myself not to miss the opportunity to say good-bye to my friend, abandoning my plate on the table. After I return, it was gone. . . including the table set itself._ "

"So. . . you're saying that he ate your food? What happens if someone else ate it? And it's not Kirby that you assume? Probably it could be removed from the living room by Mii fighters?" Pit questioned the blue fox Pokemon.

" _The table set went missing. Chairs, vase, sheets, everything is gone and who is able to gulp all of it up in a second? This event occurred in one day. It is very logic._ " Lucario remarked, his determination is done. It was definitely the baby Star Warrior.

"True. . ."

Lucario was telling the truth. It was a shame that Kirby gotten ill because he had something to do. Yet, Lucario blamed himself. He knew from the beginning and head to the clinic, patiently waiting for Kirby arrival.

"Oh!" Pit gasped "Lady Palutena must be waiting for me!"

Without a word from Lucario, he saw the angel raced out of the garden, outside the clinic. The Pokemon thought he has a busy schedule today. Unfortunately, he used his break to finish the errands from the goddess.

" _Pity._ " Lucario murmured.

* * *

Pit was in the courtyard of the mansion. Beautiful smash symbol fountain, exquisite flowerbeds of Jacob Ladders and Blue Roses from Villager universe, topiary shaped of popular universe symbols—which is Mario, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, miscellaneous.

Above his head was a vibrant blue sky. Glancing above the heavens, he called in the goddess of light for response.

"Lady Palutena! I'm done taking care of Kirby. I'm ready to do my next objective!" yelled Pit.

 _Oh, Pit! Welcome back. Now you're asking me for my help?_ Palutena said from the above.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" Pit asked nervously.

 _Thought you need Viridi, not me._

Pit felt scared. He was speechless. He couldn't want to say anything to hurt Palutena or wanted to insult the goddess at any cost. He serve under her orders.

 _Just kiddin' Pit. I was pulling your leg._

"Oh! Please Lady Palutena! Don't scare me! I don't know if you're serious or not." Pit sighed in relief.

 _I'm being humorous. I'm practicing and you fall for it. Y'know, you're gullible in thousands of situation. How cute._ Pit slightly blushed, hearing from the goddess saying 'cute'.

 _Okay, back to business. Master Hand instructed me to get you to the portal of Final Fantasy. And picking the Roman numerals VII._ Palutena said as she open the gate of the heavens, might bring Pit back to the Temple.

"Got it. Do we have the Power of Flight ready in position? Retract me to scout around the universe!" Pit said as he been teleported somewhere.

 _Uhh, I can't. We used the Power of Flight, remember? Only once a day; the power is_ _ephenmeral. If I can, but only in the Tournament, it's infinite for you. Master Hand grant you that power, just like the others who are able to gain their stance._ Palutena reminded Pit.

"Why can't you Lady Palutena?"

 _Oh Pit, you're—never mind. Now find that portal and eliminate any monsters you've encounter. Like usual. I will teleport you right of the mouth of the cave.  
_

"Oh. . . so barefoot most of the trip?"

 _Precisely._

"I couldn't argue on that. Barefoot it is!" Pit screamed, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins.

 _Okay Pit, I'll take you to the dark, creepy cave. But that way is where the strong kinetic energy is coming from. And it does not belong to any universe that is connected to this, is what Master Hand implied to me. So this is what we're looking for.  
_

"Okay Lady Palutena, do your magic!"

 _I'm directing you to your pinpoint in three. . .two. . .one. . ._

Pit appeared right in front of the ominous cave, planting his feet on to the sand. A quick observation, he noticed he landed into an plain field. Over the horizon, there's multiple mountains: lava mountain, ice mountain, a mountain covered in angry lightning, and a mountain covered in crystals. Within the cave, it releasing a chilly breeze, giving Pit the shivers.

 _Pit, find the portal. I'll leave the rest to you. I'll get back to you._ Final words from Palutena.

Pit shook it off and sustain entering the cave.

The cave was dank feeling; the light is fading as he pursue deeper into the darkness. By that time, there was no sight of light—only endless road of darkness. Dark isn't his theme, Dark Pit would say it's perfect but he wouldn't able to see.

He accidentally stepped into something damp. It's a puddle, but getting his right foot wet. "What a great time." Pit mumbled in sarcasm, his voice echo quietly throughout the cave.

 _Pit?_

"Oh, Lady Palutena! I can't see anything!"

 _I tried to contact you for hours._

Pit hesitated his footage "What do you mean I been gone for hours? I only walk a few minutes inside the cave, Lady Palutena."

 _Hm, something is unusual. Doesn't matter, you can't see?_

"Yes." Pit nodded.

 _Oh hold on, let me bright your way using luminous orb that will guide you.  
_

A round orb appeared in front of Pit, startling him. Delivery from the goddess of light, thanks to her. Observing it closely, he lightly touch the sphere. Out of nowhere, by his touch, the sphere glowed. Pit looked satisfied as he got a personal light guidance and start strolling.

Until, Pit stood upon a light source illuminating from the front. He reached to a dead end; the portal lies along with shiny materials sticking out from the cave walls. There was a large ancient portal with roman numerals imprinted on it. Under the large circle, there was five lights that are red. As soon as he arrive in slow pace, it was a worth of sight seeing. It surely brighten the pitch dark room, those are...

Crystals.

"Crystals?"

 _Yes Pit, crystals. But, this is no ordinary crystals, they're surging with power._ Palutena announced.

"Huh," Pit approach a petite crystals growing on the large rock.

 _This is really appealing. We should report to Master Hand about this world's unusual power source. Maybe something important about these crystals._ Palutena said. While Palutena was talking, Pit use his bow sharp blade tip and start mining lightly. Once he loosen one thick, long, blue crystal, he use his index finger and thumb and grab it and chipped off from the crystals. It was 2 inches tall and 2 centimeter thick. He'll keep one for souvenir and hid it in his white tunic.

While Pit finished storing his collectives, he looked at the portal "So Lady Palutena, what's up with this portal? Does it need to be decipher with those. . . letters?" Pit said as he take few steps to the portal.

 _Roman numerals, one left end through ten on the right end, and there's five lights. Hmm. . ._

"So. . .?" Pit trailed off his sentence.

 _Based on the code that Master Hand given to me, it's going to be easy-peasy._

Pit examined the portal. It doesn't show as much information and how he can activate it. He scrambled around the large circle metal portal to find a switch "How is it going to work? There's no pad to put the numbers in, or any solution!"

 _I'm looking, there is nothing to use._

"Exactly! We hit dead end! It's impossible to turn this hunk of junk!" Pit yelled, causing his voice to bounce off wall to wall constantly. Pit cringed afterward once reflected back to him.

 _Turn? Well, using your perspective, doesn't it look like the Wheel of Fortune?_ Palutena acknowledged.

Pit analyzed the _silver_ portal one more time "No—yes. Why?"

 _Give it a try, but slow and steady. Start at one.  
_

"I really don't understand about letters are actually numbers." said Pit.

 _You should study about it. Don't you have free time to learn about the ancient Greek numbers?_

"It's not easy when you get sent into combat and a war against Medusa, Viridi, and Hades, Lady Palutena. I would, but I don't have the time to do it." As Pit yapping, he rested on his hands on the metallic portal and started turning slowly. At first, it didn't budge but putting an effort into it, he was able to move it to any direction he desire. The arrow above the portal start at five.

"Ooookay, rolling to _I_." During his procedure, once the arrow above the portal pointed at one, the bottom red light flashes to green.

"Wow! It works!" Pit cheered "Now where to?"

 _Go to three._

"Which is. . .?" Pit hesitated to finish his sentence as he slowly turn the portal counter-clockwise.

 _Stop!_ Palutena alarmed.

"Huh?" Pit stopped at two.

Pit made a mistake; the cave walls started to shake, but it's a tiny quake. A warning that Pit made an error. If he kept making more accidents, then the cave will collapse on him, burying him alive.

"Whoa, an earthquake?" Pit said using his concern voice to the goddess.

 _Be careful Pit. This place looks like it is filled with traps linked to this portal. Don't worry, you trigger the baby quake. The more errors you make, you won't be making it back home. And do it slowly and make one more turn to three I's._ Palutena foreshadowed.

Pit nodded sternly. Slowly pushing the portal to the imprinted roman numeral three.

 _You got it. Now back to one._

"Yes ma'am." Pit rolled the portal clockwise back to one.

 _Now nine._

"Rolling to the end, gotcha!" Once Pit obeyed the goddess of light, the four red lights transitioned to green, leading only one left to go.

 _Now at seven. V and two I's.  
_

Pit pull the wheel of the portal to hit directly at seven. He finished the puzzle with Palutena because the last light turn green. Pit stepped back, contemplating the effects of the portal. He noticed the portal is powering up. The portal is unusually forming a crack, like something huge is coming out of this portal. The force of energy from the world is releasing a strong sonic boom across the cave, making Pit hold his ground.

"Now what Lady Palutena?" the angel screamed.

 _Uh-oh._

"Why did you say that like it's not a good thing?" Pit screamed again.

 _Hold on Pit, I'm bringing you back to the mansion!_ Palutena yelled.

The portal cracks. The light flashes bright. Pit shun the light, like this place is about to explode. Right before until Palutena teleport Pit back to the mansion for safety as this new world will now enter Smash Universe.

It only takes five minutes until the new area died down with the explosion. The entire field of emptiness is now filled with new monsters, boss, and environment has drastically change. Palutena witness this is Final Fantasy; a role-playing world with magic and crucial environment.

Few minutes Pit successfully went back to the mansion. The gateway open and he planted his feet in front of the main room. Now he can relax and maybe tell this to Pittoo and others.

"Finally, now I can take a break!" Pit said as he stormed off somewhere in the mansion.

* * *

Somewhere outside the world, Falco was controlling his Airwing above the air, the scenery view got his interest. Due to last match against Samus was inevitable, it sure makes him a failure. Samus was incapable opponent. With an armor using artillery and explosion, she was an formidable foe. So Falco need a break by going into the air to 'mind at ease' for now.

"I'm sure you'll get her next time." Slippy the Toad said, responding through Falco's monitor.

"I would have a rematch against her eventually." Falco said as he lightly tilt his Airwing on the right.

"Well, you should return to Great Fox if you have time. There's no events occurred around Smash Universe." Slippy said.

"I'll pass." Falco said, switching off Slippy chat and resume surveillance the area.

Just as Falco use his value time in the air, another one joined the video chat of theirs "Hey Falco, what's up?" said the voice of his comrade, coming through the monitor.

Falco look to the screen. He would prefer to ignore him at first, but instead permitted him by doing so "Are you here to brag Fox?"

Fox shook his head in sarcasm "No, I'm here to laugh at you. You lose by a girl? Priceless!"

Falco gave Fox a heavy glare.

"Comedy gold." Fox joked. "What about next time? You can face Mario or Link, their battle style suits your way of Ariel attack."

"Hmph," Falco looked away from the leader to the window. Right when the pilot look out of the window, he noticed another Airwing was with him. It was Fox, who was giving him a thumb up.

"Ignorant as ever." Fox said, shrugging his shoulder. Falco growled lightly to Fox, using his arm-like wing and pointed at Fox with a smug through the monitor.

"Y'know," Falco began "I rather take on you instead."

Fox looked amused by Falco response "Is that a challenge?"

"What is it look like? Asking you a date?" Falco laughed.

"I'll pass, I'm with Krystal. But One-on-One, I'm willing to take your request." Fox said, he wouldn't turn down the offer against his friend/rival.

"Sounds like a plan." Falco nodded once to Fox.

Fox grinned, going to leave Falco alone in the air and said "Alright, we'll start at—"

Fox was cut off by the explosion happening far off of the horizon. His prediction was that a bomb must have set up? Or something has crashed to it? No, he remembered that Master Hand instructed Pit was doing his mission for the newcomer and his universe will collide to Smash Universe.

"What is that explosion?" Falco screamed to Fox due to the loud noises. The radius of the explosion is faster than Sonic's speed, reaching to the pilots in no time.

Fox didn't have time to explain the details, all he can say was "Brace yourself Falco!"

The two pairs of Airwing were in steady air until interrupted by the force of wind and power, causing to lose control in the thin air. Radars went off through the Airwing, the two pilots pull the controls to regain balance and height. The explosion lasted for seconds until the air was stern and foggy. Eventually,the two got control and pause in the air. Fox switched his monitor on to speak with Falco.

"You okay?"

"I'm always 'okay' Fox." responded Falco.

"That explosion was the newcomer world. The white annoying angel has successfully completed his task." Fox said, both were investigating the new area of Smash Universe.

"Meh, I prefer to check this area out. . . and what is that _THING_?" Falco said, what he saw was a huge blue dragon in the air. It has a red crystal embedded on its chest. Fox also witness the same thing with his partner. Unfortunately, it release a horrifying screech of anger and heading its way.

"It's from Final Fantasy, and RUUUUNNN!" Fox screamed, adjusting the Airwing to escape the beast, who was pursuing on them. Falco did the same and went off with Fox.

The dragon was chasing them. Fox immediately bring out a call to Master Hand into the screen. The hand appeared the screen "Yes?"

"Master Hand, do you know what this _thing_ is?"

Master Hand looked through the screen, he saw what behind them was a dragon. He flinched in shock because they got no idea what they're dealing with "Wait of minute. . . this is from Final Fantasy. That is Bahamut!"

"Does he have a weakness? We can take him on." Falco questioned through the monitor with Fox.

"All I had to say is to flee for your lives!" Master Hand yelled.

"You mean, we're not able to take it?" Fox said, through all his mission, Master Hand said he and Falco cannot win this match.

Bahamut was storing its power. Fox looked behind the seat and saw the dragon is forming a light surge in its mouth. From the way it looks, Fox doesn't like the way it is trying to disintegrate them off the air. Without warning, it release the most powerful move, Megaflare, heading towards the duo. Falco saw it was heading towards Fox.

Falco glide behind Fox, taking the hit of his Airwing. It damage the wing and the engine as the dragon retreat back to its territory. Fox saw it happening; Falco took the hit while Fox was safe from Bahamut. Although, using his boosters and somewhat inflicted damage due to the radius of Megaflare, his Airwing couldn't last long in the air so he had to retreat. But his friend, Falco, he was falling from the sky, heading to the off-limit area and not a safe place to ascend.

"Falco, can you hear me?" Fox said through the monitor, heading back towards the mansion with low power due to few contact of the dragon ultimate power.

The only thing that the monitor was making was static. . .

* * *

 _In Hytopia. . ._

Link was packing his gifts and collection from the Castle, going to head back to Smash Universe. There, everyone in town and the royalty is here to say good-bye to the Hero of Legends, who saved Princess Styla from the curse of the Witch. Approximately it took 17 hours for him to endure every dungeons and boss. But now, he can return back as the knight is setting up the portal back to Smash Universe.

Link sling his bag over his shoulder and wave to the Tuft approach to the young hero and rested his hand on to the hero's right shoulder "I thank you for your heroic actions to save Hytopia. Please, come back soon!"

Link nodded once and smiled. He would return back, this was an experience adventure for the Hero of Wind. Link waved to say toodles to them as he stepped into the portal.

"Link! Come back for the new update!" Princess Styla screamed as she wave widely.

"Wait, update?" Link said, but he already pass through the portal and disappear.

King Tuft looked to his daughter "He didn't got a chance to hear the new outfits on the new update within a month. Maybe next time perhaps."

"He'll love this one. I hope he return back eventually." Princess Styla smiled.

Link felt his body engulfed in light while leaping to Smash Universe. He missed the others in Smash world and anticipated for Lucario rematch. Unfortunately, he was not notified about the 'update' of Cloud Strife, the newcomer from Final Fantasy. But he will, very soon. Literally. Since now he's back to Smash Universe, he is now considered known as Toon Link.

Toon Link saw a blue gas of light was in front of him. Once he made contact, he is now back to the 4th Smash Tournament.

The hero planted his feet on to a rocky surface safely. When Toon Link was going to take a deep breath, he realize that he's not in the area he requested. He was in an unfamiliar base—a capital city which has Electric Power Company. Eerie atmosphere and oddly quiet for Link to hear. He was in the heart of it, the chaos and caught some clues about 'murders President Shinra'. Obviously he had to escape, but where was he anyway?

Toon Link stroll across the street silently, avoid getting anyone or thing attention. He stood upon a symbol. A symbol that said in capital 'AVALANCHE'. Picking it up with his slender fingers, he ponder what is this tag represent. Something related to the city is the first thing he thought of.

His thought was interrupted when he heard something. Dashing towards an alley, he hid himself in the shadow, unfortunately unarmed to defend himself. The rest was in the Mansion with his Master Sword and his shield. His priority was to escape, but his curiosity kills him and decided to peek. He saw a man, a person who parachute down to where Toon Link had appeared from the portal. The blond spiky with long broadsword that is taller than the wielder himself was observing the portal in his era. Knowing the symbol of smash, he know his world enters this world.

"Hmm. . . why is it here in Midgar?" the man said. He can feel that he's not alone. Someone else was here before he arrives, watching him. Anytime he or she will bounce on him without a warning.

Toon Link knew the city is called Midgar. While listening to the man, Toon Link caught a glimpse of an Airwing above crashing down outside the city. Immediately, he knows it belongs to Fox or Falco.

"Fox or Falco? But something happened to him." Toon Link mumbled.

The Hero of Wind didn't pay attention when someone snuck behind him, lifting him from the ground and grabbed by his belt. It scares Link big time and he immediately squirm for his life.

"Calm down kid. What are you doing here in this kind of place?" the man was trying to appease Toon Link. Fortunately, he sound friendly towards the young hero so he's not putting an effort to fight back. Instead going limp.

"Uhh. . . I. . ."

"I'm taking you out of here. I am Cloud Strife, working with AVALANCHE to stop the purge in Midgar. And I can see you don't belong in this game by the look of you." Cloud Strife said.

 **End of EPISODE 2.**

* * *

 **Interesting info:**

 **-Kirby got sick from the last episode, if you want to know how he got it in a first place.  
**

 **-The code that Palutena given to unlock the portal was the release date of Final Fantasy VII, 1/31/97.**

 **-Based from Final Fantasy Explorers, the crystals and the boss.**

 **-Kirby is consider a baby who lives thousands of years. Yet, he's the cutest fighter known to Google.  
**

 **-This story was based on while I was playing Tri Force Heroes for a while until I got information about the DLC Cloud Strife afterward.**


End file.
